Frió, Pasión y un Nuevo Amor
by NatuxErza-NatsuxMira
Summary: Una noche frio en la que natsu y mira no tienen nada mas una sabanas y un calor intimo.


Era un día lluvioso y frio en Magnolia, Mirajane Strauss la Hermosa y sensual peliblanca cuyo, cuerpo era más hermoso que cualquier cosa imaginable, caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa ya que Elfman se encontraba de misión y Lissana se quedaría a dormir en Fairy Hills con Juvia. Cuando de repente ve un punto rosa a lo lejos y al acercarse a dicho punto ve que es Natsu el cual estaba llorando…

Flash back:

"Natsu estaba caminando hacia el cuarto de Lucy su novia desde hace 6 meses donde se hospedaba para esta misión. Cuando entrar ve a Lucy y a Loke besándose amorosamente, lo cual provoco ira dentro de él.

-¡¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?!- pregunto desesperado el dragón Slayer

-Lo que ves cariño- contesto una hipócrita Lucy

-Sí y ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez imbécil y paras de joder?- contesto Loke mientras abrazaba a Lucy de la cintura.

Natsu salió corriendo de ahí regresando solo a casa lo que obligo a Erza, Gray y Lucy terminaran la misión solos."

Fin flash back

Tiempo actual:

Mira se sorprendió de ver a Natsu ya que él no había salido de su casa en un mes y todos ya sabían el porqué pero Natsu estaba así porque el día de hoy fue al gremio y se enteró que los malditos hipócritas habían formalizado lo suyo lo cual causo cierto desagrado en el gremio y el no pudo evitar llorar, salir corriendo y sentirse mal. Natsu triste se da cuenta de la presencia de Mira y dice:

-Déjame solo Mira-decía levemente el joven peli rosa mientras lloraba

-Pero.. Natsu- alcanzo a decir la albina

-Solo déjame por favor- volvió a decir con el mismo tono el joven Dragneel

Mira no podía soportar esto, le partía el corazón ver a Natsu así porque ella lo amaba… si lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio y también amaba verlo llorar ya que hacía que se sonrojara per nunca se lo dijo por Lissana ya que parecía que lo quería mucho.

-Vamos a mi casa, te invito un chocolate caliente- dijo amablemente tendiéndole la mano la albina

-Está bien – dijo agarrando la mano para levantarse e irse a la casa de Mira.

Ya estando dentro de la casa..

-Toma asiento, ya te preparo el chocolate solo deja que me cambie- dijo mira alegremente

-¿Por qué me sucede esto?- pregunto Natsu a la nada

-No lo sé- dijo llegando con un pequeño vestido rosa (como el que uso en el examen de clase S, en la Isla Tenrojima)

-¿Por qué me hizo esto Lucy?-dijo tristemente, con la cabeza baja

-No lo sé Natsu, pero si se que cualquier chica estaría feliz por poder salir contigo, alguien como Erza, Cana y hasta… yo- dijo casi como un susurro, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Natsu- dijo dándole el chocolate y sentándose al lado a él en la mesa

-¿Tú crees?, pero no aun es muy temprano recién termine con Lucy – dijo triste

-Natsu…- dijo en un susurro

-Hm?- dijo pero no puedo preguntar nada mas ya que recibió un cálido beso de mira.

Natsu al dejar de besarse con Mira, la miro y se quedo tonto al ver ese pequeño vestido, que la hacía ver tan sensual y delicada.

-Más, por favor- Fue lo único que dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a la peliblanca.

Mirajen se levanto de la silla y se sentó de nuevo solo que esta vez arriba de Natsu dejándolos cara a cara, ella rodeo sus brazo en su cuello y le susurro al oído.

-Te quiero-

Natsu al escuchar bellas palabras, le contesto con un beso lleno de pasión y felicidad, mira al sentir cierta calidad en el beso no dudo en responderle haciéndolo más apasionado, el agarrándola de las piernas sensualmente, se levanto y empezó a caminar, mira al entender lo que Natsu hacia le dijo:

-Al final del pasillo… hay... Esta mi... pieza- con un pequeño sonrojo y entre jadeos por la falta de respiración gracias al beso.

Natsu empezó a caminar al cuarto de mira sin dejar de besarla

-Me… ayudas a.. abrirla- le pido entre cortadamente mientras la seguía besando

-Con.. gusto- dijo respondiéndole a sus pequeños besos.

Mira sin mucho esfuerzo logro abrir la puerta, ya dentro de la pieza Natsu la dejo en la cama suavemente mientras seguían besándose, el colocándose encima de ella,

Por fin se rompió el beso como una Mirajane nerviosa trató de recuperar el oxígeno que perdió en el beso, pero Natsu no había terminado. "N-Natsu ... st-" Fue interrumpida nuevamente por sus labios, ahuecó sus mejillas y se apoyó en el beso hasta que se apretó contra su pecho mientras se redujo a la cama, con él encima de ella. Cuando él empujó su lengua en su boca de nuevo, no podía creer que ella dejó escapar un gemido. Ella tuvo que admitir que era un bueno besando. Ella comenzó a conseguir más en el beso y luego, sin ningún tipo de resistencia, sus brazos se apartaron de su pecho y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.

Natsu rompió el beso, pero no se detuvo allí mientras le besaba el punto debajo de la barbilla y hasta su cuello. Mirajane gimió ante la sensación de sus labios contra su piel. "N-Natsu ..." Ella presionó su cabeza más cerca de su cuello, agarrando el pelo rosa entre sus dedos. Viajó incluso menor en el hombro y se trasladó el trozo de su vestido, que cubre su hombro hasta el brazo y chupó su clavícula. La mano de Natsu repente agarró su pecho, obteniendo un grito de sorpresa. "Natsu!" Ella gritó su nombre mientras él comenzó a mover su pecho en un movimiento circular, haciendo que la belleza de pelo blanco a gemir de placer.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella era amante de las cosas que estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Ella apretado su pelo, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, pero sólo lo hizo más excitante. Levantó la cabeza y la besó de nuevo y lentamente comenzó a moverse la correa restante de su hombro y la parte superior del vestido para revelar su sujetador de color blanco.

Ella sintió que sus mejillas se calientan en la exposición de su escote. Ella gimió cuando él agarró sus dos pechos con sus manos y apretó, acarició e incluso los puso ligeramente hacia arriba para aumentar el placer que Mirajane estaba sintiendo. "Natsu ..." Ella gimió de placer. Natsu de repente sacó una parte de su sostén para revelar su pezón erecto y para su sorpresa, se puso a mordisquear su pezón. "¡Ah!" Ella gimió de puro placer cuando empezó a chupar su pecho.

Natsu movió su mano hasta la entrepierna y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock mientras frotaba sus dedos contra el algodón de sus bragas, haciéndolas más húmeda. Haciendo la braga a un lado y dejando que sus dedos rozaran las paredes de su condición de mujer. Mirajane comenzó a sentirse caliente en lo que Natsu estaba haciendo a su cuerpo y que incluso llegó a ser más caliente cuando ella sintió que su cuerpo se caliente y ella descubrió que él estaba usando su magia para hacer que su cuerpo se calentara mas, que sólo la hacía más húmedo. Él dejó de chupar en su pecho y la besó en los labios una vez más, que la hizo gemir en su boca en éxtasis.

Se separo de ella, ambo se quedaron mirando por unos segundo, ella sabia lo que estaba preguntado la expresión de su cara, ella como respuesta le contesto:

-Sí, solo se amable-

El al recibir su respuesta, bajó la cremallera y luego se apretó más cerca de la ingle, luego suavemente se introdujo el pene en su interior, provocando un fuerte grito de la bella peliblanco.

-Te amo Natsu- luego de eso depósito en sus labios un casto beso de amor.

-Te amo Mira- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

Y así durmieron abrazados de bajo del sonido de la lluvia

5 meses después.

Luego de 5 meses transcurridos Lucy se había ido del gremio con Loke y tampoco parejas habían parado de oficializarse ya que Gray y Gajeel habían aceptado sus sentimientos hacia sus respectivas parejas. Mientra que Gajeel por fin podía estar con Levi. Pero volviendo a nuestra pareja principal:

Mira esperaba a Natsu en la barra, ya estaba deseosa de verlo cuando alguien cubre su rostro.

-Natsu-

Hola Mira- después de esto la besa tiernamente y le coloca la bufanda de Igneel lo cual la sorprende el acto de su amado dragón slayer pero cuando iba a decir algo lo ve arrodillado con una cajita abierta en la mano

-Mira cásate conmigo-

-¡Sí!- se abalanzo contra el besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ese día en el gremio se festejo como nunca hasta entonces porque la boda de ese par de tortolitos fue el evento del año.

Pero cada vez que llueve como aquel día se abrazan recordando aquella vez que se confesaron, en medio de la lluvia invernal.


End file.
